Strangers Among Us
by MegamiSilence
Summary: 5 warriors(Duo, Usagi,AMi,Quatre,Makoto) to help their Vampire Princess overpower the over all the world and colonies, but 6 people are ready to stop this massacre from becoming a living nightmare!But are they strong enough to shut romantic feelings out?
1. Who are your Friends, Shinigami?

Strangers Among Us  
  
By: Megami*Silence  
  
Chapter #1: Who Are Your Friends, Shinigami?  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
AN: Well I wrote point form notes for this fic about two years ago and I just dug it up recently, so I thought I's take a stab at it. It is a vampire fic, and heaven knows there are a lot of them out there already, but this one has an unusual twist to it, that I feel you people will enjoy. So read it, like it and please review!! Thanks.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
The winds slashed and slashed at her, but she couldn't feel it. She knew who she was, but wait... who was she? She couldn't remember a thing. She didn't know what had happened to her among with what was happening to her. She was scared, frightened and she hugged herself tightly, protecting her frail body from the harshness that surrounded her. It was bleak and desolate and she had no idea of how to get away from it. Tears trickled down her numb cheeks, and stuck to her form the freezing temperatures.  
  
  
  
She had nothing, nothing but her thoughts. And even that was torturing her. She thought of emptiness. She tried to have pictures of good in her head, She concentrated hard on her companion but every time she thought of him an image of his slaughtered body crept inside of her mind. She shook her head violently.   
  
She cried aloud for someone to hear. Surely someone must be around her. Something brought her here, she knew not what it was, but it had to be a person! Why were they not there with her now? Who was smart enough to get her out here, into the middle of a snowy desert, alone? Her tears ran quicker, streams forming and freezing overtop her previous tears. She did not feel safe, and she did not think she was going to live.  
  
She wanted out. Deep down inside she wanted out of this. She wanted some way of leaving, of getting rid of her messy life. She didn't want to be here anymore. Now, in her mind, she could sense a voice someone agreeing with her. The more she thought of leaving her life behind, the more the voice agreed with her.   
  
A slight hint of glow surrounded her blue, frigid body. She repeated herself, saying ," I must leave this world, I must be in a new world." Every time she said it, the blacker her aura would glow.   
  
"I must leave this world, I must be in a new world." She said in an exasperated breath, "I must leave this world, I must be in a new world, I must leave this world, I must be in a new world, I must leave this world, I must be in a- a.....aAHHHHHHH!!!!!" She screamed and screamed. Her body was being overrun. She couldn't help it, Her eyes grew stone-like, she was turning into ice, she was no longer the living dead girl who fought for peace amongst all...  
  
She was now the Queen.... she was now evil....  
  
*****  
  
"... And the evil princess ripped her clothes off....hmmm...oh my....WOW!!!.... Hui-OW!" Usagi smacked into the front of somebody and fell over backwards, unceremoniously onto her rear-end. She let go of her manga she had been so absorbed in and it plopped down beside her.  
  
She looked at her leg and saw a red bump growing. She poked at it and it seared with pain. She yelped and had the urge to cry, and she didn't hold back. She started to wail on the sidewalk.  
  
"Oh man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over like that... it's just I was so hungry and... hey your cute!" A tall man with an adorable grin said while he bent over to talk to Usagi.  
  
She had stopped bawling when he spoke to her and looked up at him. She noticed how handsome he was right off the bat and smiled uncontrollably when he mentioned she was cute.  
  
'This guy is one major hunk!' she thought to herself, 'I wonder if he's single...' He was definitely good-looking. He had brown hair that was extremely long drawn together in a braid and the most gorgeous violet eyes she had ever seen before.  
  
"Hi, my name's Duo... I may run and I may hide, but I'll never tell a lie." Usagi giggled at him. He extended his arm and she took a hold of his offered hand and he pulled her up onto her feet easily. She took a good long look at his eyes, close up and blushed. Then she reluctantly pried herself from the hot view and forced herself to bend over and pick up her manga she had dropped.  
  
When she bent over to pick up her freshly purchased brand new edition of Princess Stomperz, her eyes bulged out of her head as it became suddenly windy and the draft blew up her kilt. She blushed to no end while holding down her kilt, sure that Duo had just gotten a free view of her backside.   
  
When she took a deep breath and turned around, she could have cried. He too was blushing and whistling, looking around, trying to avoid her eye contact, acting as if he saw nothing. He obviously got a good glimpse of her pink bunny panties. She put her head down in defeat of her embarrassment.  
  
He cleared his throat and looked at her again...."Well before I ran into you, I was on my way to eat something... Um, if you're not busy-"  
  
"I know the best place to grab a bite to eat!!!!" Usagi beamed and grabbed onto Duo's arm and dragged him away to the Crown Arcade. It was almost like the both of them had totally forgotten about the incident, which was so like them!  
  
When they reached the arcade Usagi entered and a round of groans were heard in the distance. Usagi glared and then side glanced at Duo, seeing him sweatdrop. She only laughed it off.  
  
They took a seat in her favorite booth and and waited for service. Quickly Motoki bounded around and instantly smiled at Usagi and Duo.  
  
"Konnichiwa Usa-chan! Who's your new friend?" He asked very politely. Duo showed not a streak of jealousy towards this new, cheery guy. He and Usagi were obviously on a friendly- term basis. He welcomed the guy anyways, he was starving!  
  
"Moto-chan, this is Duo, I just ran into him a few minutes ago, what's the special?" Usagi asked looking innocent.  
  
Duo laughed nervously and Motoki sweatdropped at her comment, but shrugged it off. It was Usagi, he didn't need an explanation.  
  
"Well-" He started. Duo cut him off.  
  
"I'll have two triple cheeseburgers, a large pizza with everything on it.... well leave the anchovies out, my stomachs a bit weak from breakfast, um... a large fry, with gravy of course, a cherry pie and an extra large chocolate milkshake." He ordered and looked happy when he was done.  
  
Motoki looked at him in surprise, 'nice.' he thought, 'Someone to out-do Usagi....' And then he sweatdropped again.  
  
"I'll have the same!" She announced.   
  
Motoki turned around and walked away mumbling something that sounded like coming right up.  
  
When they both finished their meal and were out of things to talk about, they sat at their booth and waited for the food to digest. Usagi had used the ladies room about twenty times and Duo had asked her out to about twenty different restaurants in the near future.  
  
They were quite comfortable in each other's presence and felt that they could say anything to each other, and they did that. Duo practically knew everything about Usagi, practically. But it was the same for Duo as well.  
  
It was starting to get late and Usagi regretfully told Duo that she had to get home. She wrote her phone number onto the palm of his hand. He liked the way the pen tickled on his skin. She laughed every time he giggled at the feeling.  
  
Duo smiled at her and shook her hand, and then bent over to kiss it. Usagi almost passed out in front of him, but she quickly contained herself.  
  
"Well I have to go this way to go home..." She said still blushing.  
  
"Oh really? I do to!" He said cheerfully.  
  
They started walking away from the Crown Arcade. They didn't really talk as much, but they looked at each other often.  
  
Usagi loved staring at the way his mouth continually twitched into a grin and how his braid swung back and forth like a pendulum. She admired him very much, and felt like she was walking beside an imaginary person.  
  
Duo couldn't help staring at Usagi's bright blue eyes. They shined brighter than sunlight, not that he looked at the sun that often or anything, but he liked them anyway. She had beautiful long blonde hair, he always did have a thing for blondes. She was perfect, and then there was the fact that she could eat just as much as he could. He liked that!  
  
Duo looked ahead and noticed that his turn was right in front of him. Usagi seemed to pay no mind to it, so he had a feeling this was where they would leave each other.   
  
"I'm going this way now." He said, with sadness laced in his words." She looked down.  
  
"Oh, well I live further ahead. So call me sometime, we could get together, I could introduce you to my friends." She chirped.  
  
He nodded. "So I'll see you again soon?" He asked.  
  
"Scout's honor!" She giggled, he didn't get the joke.  
  
Duo turned around and Usagi continued to walk down the street. He watched her briefly as she walked down the street and crossed a road before being swallowed by the blurred images of speeding cars passing by. He walked into a dark alley. It was a short cut to where he was living.  
  
He wasn't afraid of allies, he knew how to take care of himself.   
  
Just as he passed by a disgusting garbage bin he heard a moan. He looked around himself, though it was dark, he managed to see a shape sprawled across the filthy concrete. Duo strode over to the black shape, biting his lip. He took a glance around to be sure no one was watching.  
  
When he came closer to the figure, he noticed the shapely body and then he threw himself onto the ground next to the unconscious woman. He flipped her body upright and took a long hard look at her. She was certainly a looker. She had lengthy dark brown hair and colourless skin. She was a fair maiden whom Duo caught first.   
  
She moaned again and Duo bent towards her. He patted her cheek. He didn't want to slap her awake, only to startle her from her obviously unsettling dreams.  
  
He continued to pat her cheek, finally a sign of life appeared. She opened her eyes. Duo took in a sharp breath and didn't let go. She had the most gorgeous golden eyes he had ever seen. Wait a minute, he had never seen golden eyes. He fought from trying to ogle over her adornment when it didn't fit it's master. She almost resembled the clothes of a homeless man. She wore rags of thick cloth and she had a dusty pair of old witch-laced boots. She had dirt smeared across her white skin. Not to mention she smelled rather foul.   
  
Duo didn't care much. She was beautiful, and she looked in need of care. He was her man.   
  
"Are, you alright babe?" He asked cheekily.   
  
She shot up and gasped for air. Duo looked startled, but understood this.  
  
"Where.... am I?" She wondered sleepily. He smirked.  
  
"You're obviously not in the right place. Do you know you're name?"  
  
"I- I..... can't remember..... Where's my grandmother.... she was with me." She explained in an unusually calm voice.   
  
"Uh... Do you know where she lives?" He wondered. She nodded. He looked at her quizzically. She didn't know her own name, but she remembered where her grandmother's house was? 'Well, she's probably just disoriented from whatever happened to her' Duo concluded and stood up.  
  
He picked her up with him and swung her arm around his neck. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you." She said in such an innocent voice. Duo liked it.  
  
She lead him to her grandmother's house and didn't say much, but she smiled a lot. Duo appreciated her smiles, because they were such a beautiful sight.   
  
"Here it is..." She stopped mid-sentence. He looked at her in question. "Would you please come in and meet my grandmother, please? I know she'd be thrilled that you helped me...oh please!" He had never heard her speak so much. Her voice was so sweet. HE couldn't resist it. The temptation was much too great for him. He followed her.  
  
They went through the giant oak doors and Duo stared disbelieving at the decor. It was beautiful. There were so many paintings of dark creatures. There were werewolves, and vampires. IT was quite an image to lay eyes on. He couldn't help but mumble on something while unblinking at the walls and ceiling.  
  
"I think I hear grandmother feeding our pet." She said. "Come this way."   
  
Duo nodded and followed her down a rather small and narrow swirled staircase. At the bottom there was a drop. She jumped from the bottom and walked out of his sight. This almost frightened him so he dove from where he was on the staircase and landed with cat-like grace.  
  
She applauded him. He looked around. He saw a very large cage with the door open, but no grandma.  
  
She turned and looked at him. "Are you involved?" She asked in an opposite tone of voice than her innocent one. He looked at her nervously but she shook his head no. She started to walk towards him slowly, pulling off a rag garment one by one, revealing a beautiful scarlet red Victorian dress. She started undoing the lacy ties upon her chest and she exposed her very young cleavage to Duo. He gulped. He couldn't believe what was happening to him right now. "What do you find attractive in a woman?" She asked him so seductively. He started to back up.   
  
"Uh...uh-h.....," he let out a tight breath, " um... the way her heart beats so..f-f-fast when she l-lo-ooks at me." he revealed for the first time in his life.  
  
This made her smile grow, and she showed a extremely white pair of sharp fangs. He looked at them, but still could not shake the nervous feeling of her seductiveness. No woman before had ever made him nervous. He usually made them nervous. She took his shaking hand and laid it upon her breast.  
  
"Can you feel my heart beating fast?" She asked cynically. He tried, and felt nothing, nothing at all. She had no heart beat. He stopped moving and concentrated hard. Still, he felt no heart beat. This was no woman, this was a..... monster.   
  
"You...you're some kind of... vampire!!!" he screeched.  
  
"Hmm, so you're not so blind after all." She pushed him harshly in the chest and he flew backwards into the brick wall. It knocked the wind out of him. He fell to the ground, but regained himself and lunged for her. She quickly slammed the cage door shut into his face, and he grabbed the bars, preventing himself from getting hit by the cage door. He found himself locked inside of the cage, with a living dead, beautiful girl holding power over him.  
  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!! WHAT ARE YOU?? YOU-YOU'RE TWISTED!!" He screamed at her.   
  
She only smiled, "You think women are delicious because of their sex.... you were wrong, they're delicious because of their blood."  
  
"LET ME GO YOU DERANGED BITCH!! I DON'T WANT ANY PART OF YOUR DISGUSTING KILLINGS OR SACRIFICES OR WHATEVER YOU DO!!" Still he screamed.  
  
"Shout all you like, no one will ever hear you. I'm not going on a mission to kill. I want the world to know freedom, and this is no freedom," she pointed to the cage,"You see? I had to capture you to make you see the truth." Duo shut up and calmed down a bit. He stared into her eyes. He waited, "Now. I will let you out, if you'll behave. But don't underestimate my size, I know how to handle you if you get out of control." She smirked evilly at his ghostly pale face. "Do you understand?" He nodded.  
  
She unlocked the cage door with her long fingernail and it creaked open. She pushed it aside, and Duo dove straight for her. She was caught by surprise, but she fought back. She wasn't lying when she said 'don't underestimate her', she had a lot of strength for such a tiny body.  
  
They swung backwards and hit the hard floor together, holding back each other's arms.  
  
She smashed her heel into his toe and prevented his feet from movement and then she used all her force to push him backwards. He flung onto his back and winced from the pain. She rose with no help from herself and kicked him hard. His body scraped the ground but he jumped back onto his feet and went for her again.  
  
He made a wrong move when she looked as if she wanted to escape and grabbed a hold of the cage door. Duo thought she was trying to get away, but it was his stupidity that did not make him think kick enough. He had planted his grip onto her and pulled her back. She, still had a strong hold on the door and it clanked shut, tightly secure.  
  
Duo yelped. It was his fault. He stopped and looked at the door, he could've ran past her and escaped, but he didn't. She hopped onto him and, once again, they both fell. She had him trapped. They were locked inside of the cage with her on top of him.   
  
He didn't know what to do now. He almost made like he gave up. But when she moved towards his neck, his restraints weren't an issue anymore. She wasn't going to bite his neck!!! He wasn't going to be like her.  
  
He fought against her, but she was much too strong for him. She pushed his arms sideways and held them down, and then she laid on him in a secure position. She whispered into his ear and made him twitch, "This is for your own good." she had said.   
  
'No.' he thought. 'This is for your own good.' and he laid there ready for her. She rested her lips onto his neck and licked him before she sunk her teeth into the flesh of a surrendered man.  
  
She sucked almost everything from him, but she did not take the last drop. She sliced open her own wrist with her fingernail and pushed it onto his paled, chapped lips. She held his head in her arm and lifted him so he would do it. And he obeyed. He sucked from her. This was now his master, this was his possessor, his beholder. He was one of her own, he was now a vampire.   
  
And he felt......ALIVE. He became alive again, things seemed so much clearer, he became more powerful. He cracked his neck and felt the fresh marks imprinted onto his skin. The blood of his 'dead, living' body was now a feeding of others blood for his new 'living, dead' body of which he claimed instantly.  
  
She looked at him and moved overtop of his frame once more. Her mouth had smeared, dried blood all over it and she licked her lips, enjoying the fresh blood that now pumped inside of her. She smiled, he was now hers. She had an army growing, he was strong and powerful and he was ready.   
  
She embraced him and he too, they looked at each other's faces and admired one another. She spoke to him.  
  
"I am Miyu... Vampire Queen Miyu. I am your queen. You are my follower. Obey me, and you'll be rewarded. You are no longer Duo Maxwell. You are Shinigami, forever."   
  
He smiled and his pair of white fangs sparkled underneath his thinned tasty lips.   
  
He stood up and helped her up with him. He took a step back and smiled at her. "My Queen." He presented in a harsh whisper and bowed low in respect to her.  
  
She was satisfied.   
  
  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Oh boy, that took about an hour cuz of my old notes!!! I'm so happy I found this old fic, I think it'll be a good one. I should have the next chapter out in a matter of days, depending on the response for it. I hope everyone enjoys.  
  
Ja Ane, Megami*Silence 


	2. Enter, Usagi: Goddess of light, no more

Strangers Among Us Chapter # 2 Enter, Usagi: Goddess of light, no more.  
By, MegamiSilence Disclaimer: Not mine AN: Well, I could have had this chapter out within days of the last, but I guess it wasn't all that fancied with the SM/GW audience. No matter, it's time I continued it now, so here we go.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The world couldn't have been better, now that Usagi had found a real guy. She found that this new man in her life, Duo was brightening everything. She was even cheery towards Shingo, her little brother, the most annoying creature on the face of this planet.

"Wow" she would breath almost every five minutes. It was true, love was an exciting thing. But was she in love? No, she only met Duo yesterday. "Oh well, " she said aloud, "A girl can dream!" She giggled and read the next volume to Princess Stomperz.

Half the day had passed, and Usagi was bored. She wished that Duo would call, she knew that he never promised to call her the very next day, but she was sure he felt the same way that she did. Besides he seemed so upset when they had to part at the alley.

The phone rang, breaking every thought except of Duo Maxwell.

Usagi, wide-eyed, made a mad dash for the phone, tripping on her clump of clothes on the way. She crashed onto the floor and just barely reached the phone.

"HELLO?" she cried, her stomach being stretched beyond human capability.

"Konnichiwa, Usagi-chan, it's Ami." Usagi sighed, it wasn't Duo, but she was glad somebody called her.

"What's up, Ami-chan? Are you doing anything right now?"

"No, I'm on my break from studying, and I felt a little hungry, so I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch with me?" She asked, politely.

Usagi smiled, food always made her feel better. "Of course I will, Ami-chan, I feel hungry myself. I'll meet you at the ususal, right?"

"Right, okay. Goodbye, Usa-chan."

"See you." Usagi clicked the phone and instantly filled with worry. She knew her instincts were pretty correct, so he would have called her. She sighed again. Looking around, for something else to occupy her time, she spotted her purse from the day before, knocked over from her clumsy fall, and all its contents spilt out of it. She saw a napkin with Duo's number on it.

'So, I would have had his number, even if I didn't give him mine!' She smiled hugely.

She picked up the napkin and immediately dialed the number.

"C' mon Do, pick up. You have to...oh!" Someone said hello on the other end, however it wasn't Duo's voice that she remembered from yesterday.

"Um, Hi. Is Duo there?" She asked timidly.

"No, he never came home yesterday." The voice replied monotonously.

"What? But we were sort of walking home together, he was heading down an alley, on his way to where he was living... he was supposed to call me." She complained.

"Hmm. You were the last person with him, before he left through the alley?"

"Yes, just me." What was going on here? Was something wrong with Duo? "If you want," she continued, thinking out loud, "I can show you the alley, I'm not sure where exactly it was, I wasn't paying attention, really."

The voice hesitated for a bit, "What time?"

"I'm meeting a friend for lunch... um... At the Crown Arcade?" she said nervously, this person didn't sound too friendly.

"Fine." And he clicked. She was listening to dial tone for three minutes, staring stupidly at her wall. This was serious, Duo was missing. What was happening to him?

Smoke rose from the cold concrete. In a scene filled with broken glass and blood stains, there was a powerful Vampire Queen and her first loyal servant, Shinigami. He sat at her feet, holding a chalice with warm, red liquid swirling in it. His eyes, formerly a soft violet, now a harsh maroon, that reflected his new constant desire, delicious, fresh blood. He had gone through the demonic change, and he no longer cared for the feelings of love and warmth, he longed for what his Queen explained to him was the most important, opening the world's mind to the freedom of Miyu, the Vampire Queen.

They had been watching the girl that Shinigami had been with prior to his encounter with Miyu, young and powerful miss Usagi. She had just contacted Duo's ex-comrades, and was now the next target. Miyu wanted Usagi gone.

As they watched, they saw that the former friends of Shinigami and Usagi were getting together.

Usagi and Ami sat together, sipping on iced tea as they waited for the friends of Duo Maxwell to arrive. They spoke briefly, trying to picture what the young men would look like, especially the one that conversed with Usagi. He sounded so dark and cold.

"Ms. Usagi." A blond-haired, rather clean looking gentleman approached the two disbelieving teens.

"Uh-huh?" Usagi mumbled, still staring. She couldn't believe how cute he was. She thanked Kami for such a blessing. He shook hands with them and seated himself next to Ami, with a delicate smile playing on his face.

A few moments later, three more young men arrived at the booth, all looking rather detached from this gathering. They reluctantly sat down in the booth and stared straight at the two girls. They laughed nervously, and Usagi rubbed her head with a slight uncomfortable feeling growing in knots in her stomach.

"Hi. I am Usagi-" She began but was cut off.

"We are not here to participate in polite conversation, we want to know what happened to Maxwell. Tell us, plain and simple so we can be on our way."

It was the same cold voice she had conversed with on the phone. He was the coldest of them all she thought, owning a pair of extremely stoic and distant eyes, and having unmanageable brown hair.

"Well," She started, " I bumped into him only a block away from here. We came here to eat, and then we left. We walked down that street," she pointed the direction that she was talking about, " and maybe three blocks from here, we parted. He went down the creepy, and dirty alleyway and I kept going forward, to my house. He was supposed to call me today, but he never did. That's why I called you." She didn't look into his eyes. She thought if she did, she would pass out from his intense glare.

She did glance, however, and the boys all connected each other's looks, knowing what each other were mentally thinking. The three that seemed uninterested in the purpose of the meeting parted without saying a word. The girls watched them pass by the window from their booth. The blond boy stayed behind, obviously prone to conversation.

"I'm sorry that they were not too polite. They are not the most friendly guys in the world. Where are my manners, My name is Quatre Rebarba Winner. Duo Maxwell is a close friend, and a co-worker."

"Really, where do you work?" Ami piped up.

Quatre grinned slightly, "Uh, we all work in ... mechanics." He nodded, as if agreeing with himself.

"That's interesting, you never struck me as a mechanic."

"Well, don't judge a book by it's cover." Quatre played. He smiled and Ami almost melted. Usagi looked at the two of them, beginning to feel sick.

"Excuse me- if you don't mind, my would-be boyfriend happens to be missing. I would like to know what it is that your three stooges are doing to help the problem." Usagi cried, not in an angry tome, more hurt than anything.

"Oh, yes, of course. I'm sorry. They are very good with how they locate missing people. I mean, they've had to do it before, when someone was missing. Umm, so don't worry, we'll find them. It was nice to meet you, but I should get going so I don't fall behind the others too much. It was a pleasure Usagi, and- I didn't catch your name?" He asked in the most gentlemanly voice.

Ami smiled, "Mizuno, Ami Mizuno. It was nice to meet you too. I'm sure we will run into each other sometime."

"That would be nice. Goodbye." He waved and walked out of the arcade.

The girls sat, staring at their watered-down iced teas. Ami thinking about how committed the boys were to their fellow man, and Usagi thinking about how scared she would be if she was in Duo's shoes.

"I think I'm going to go home now. Can we have lunch tomorrow again?" Usagi asked. Ami smiled and nodded.

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

Usagi slowly walked the exact steps that she had walked with Duo. She didn't know if it was normal to care about someone that she had only met 24 hours ago, but her feelings for Duo were sincere. She felt that she really missed him already. It was a mutual feeling, she was sure of it, however she couldn't ask him, because he was missing. She was scared for him, feeling bad about not inviting him over to her house instead of letting him go down that scarey alley.

It was as though she was mentally speaking her every move, as she came to the alley itself. She took a deep breath and started down the dark path that seemed as though it was a different world altogether. Shivering from the chill, she wrapped her arms around herself. What was she really doing here? She didn't know. She just wanted to see if Duo was playing a joke or something. Regardless of her feelings, no one likes to hear about a missing person.

Looking from her left to right, periodically she would spot something that gave her an unpleasant urge to vomit. It was a disgusting sight. Bloody puddles and dead rats over broken glass and retched garbage. She didn't understand why Duo would even want to use this repulsive shortcut whether it was a short cut or not. There could be dirty needles or something infectious that could be caught. She shuddered. How could he take such a risk? She caught a slight flicker of light in the corner of her eye. Duo? She hoped, childishly. She jogged over to the spot where she saw the light, but nothing was there. It was probably the dark playing tricks on her eyes.

Stopping to take in more of her surroundings, she saw nothing but filth. And then she felt the most chilling feeling ever. Her skin felt ice cold from the touch that startled her. She almost yelped in complete fear. She turned around to see her attacker, but it was no attacker at all. It was Duo.

He smiled at her, with a sense of exoticness, something so foreign from the Duo she had met the day before. But she forgot all the perplexing questions she wanted to ask, because she found him. She found Duo!

"Oh Duo! Where have you been? We've all been so worried." She hugged him, tightly. He did not wrap his arms around her, but when she released er, and she tried to understand what was wrong with him, he held a chilling finger to her lips.

"I know..." he said with a distinctly lower voice, "I know." He bent to kiss her forehead. She allowed him, and immediately regretted it, from his detachment from her aura. He didn't seem himself. He was so far away from her even though he was really a distance of 5 inches from her body. And then her body felt vulnerable to his touch. She didn't know what to expect from him anymore. Everything she had built up about him crashed into pieces like a shattered mirror. It wasn't him, it wasn't Duo Maxwell anymore.

Gently, Duo turned Usagi around, and then he held her against his body crushing her frail, beautiful mass into his bulky, cold cadaver. He loved feeling a beating heart against his wanting body, but he felt nothing else for her.

Usagi whispered, frightened, "Duo, where have you been?" She closed her eyes, not able to control the stinging of ready tears.

"With the Queen..." he huskily said that seemed to come from a different direction than behind her, like the wind carried his voice through itself, traveling past her ears. She gasped from the unusualness. And then he wrapped his arms around her, holding her down, tightly.

Usagi wanted to scream so badly, but she lost her voice. She squirmed against Duo's grip, but he was far too strong for her. What was she going to do? She began to breath heavily, hyperventilating.

"Duo! What are you doing, Duo! Please..." Was all she could muster, as a figure slowly approached them, from the shadows. She made no sound, and produced nothing but a cold feeling.

'No, no!' Was all that Usagi could think. Why was this happening to her? What did dhe do wrong? She broke down, her heart thumping wildly. She collapsed in Duo's arms. He felt nothing, still, but only watched as his Queen stood in front of them.

"Aww, Usagi. Why do you feel so fearful? I am not your enemy, I am merely someone trying to allow you to see the freedom. This is something the world craves for, yet does nothing about. Can you not see it, everybody living in harmony? It's beautiful, open your eyes." Miyu grabbed Usagi's face and held it in her icy hands.

Usagi's eyes rolled back towards Miyu, tears still flowing. "You're not a messenger, you're a demon! I HATE DEMONS!" And she began to flail around in Duo's arms.

Quickly, Miyu held her neck at ready position and sunk her protruding fangs in her, draining the life from her. Allowing her to morph into something un-living. Usagi remembered nothing, only the intense blackness and the faint taste of blood.

She woke , seeing darkness. At first she panicked, not realizing her location. She pushed upwards, and a great lid opened above her. She jumped out, and set her eyes on her coffin, her new chambers. She thought of nothing, nothing but demons. She saw them everywhere, with a new pair of eyes. A pair that could see into the night, with no complications. Jumping around, aghast by every thing she saw, she was overwhelmed with feelings.

'Demon...demon...' she thought. The feeling spread over her like wild flames, "Demon...DEmon, DEMON, DEMON! AHHH! DEMONS!" She was pulled around and slapped in the face, with a force so strong, her head felt it had been hammered by a flying brick. It snapped her out of her last mortal thought, and she now saw her queen, for the first time, she saw who she was to follow. Everything suddenly made sense to her, the alley, the blood, the cold, pain-filled feelings of Duo's touches. She looked up to her Queen, and bowed in respect.

"Aw, my warrior, do not stoop at my feet, we are one and the same. But you do belong to me, as does your new brother, Shinigami. We are your family, and the only ones that you can truly rely on. " She caressed the blond's face, "You are such a beauty, my demon." A thought struck her, "Yes! Demon, you are not Usagi Tsukino anymore, you are my Demon Thrasher. Welcome, to our freedom."

Demon Thrasher smiled, revealing her fresh, white fangs. "My Queen," she said in honor, "I am hungry."

Miyu laughed, "As am I, my sister, as am I."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Ok! It's been a while, so sue me! I believe it only gets better from here, so stay tuned. I will try and get the next chapter out ASAP. This is dedicated to fellow Vamp author, PerfectSoldierGurl. (Hang in there, hun).

MegamiSilence


End file.
